


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #21

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Barista Blaine, Crema verse, Drabble, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: Crema Drabble Prompt: uhhh the first time blaine topped??</p><p>Anonymous asked you: In the main fill we know that kurt was the one who made love to blaine the first time they were together can we know how was the first time that blaine made love to kurt please (i didnt want to say topped because they’re so sweet and i cant use those words on them lol) thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #21

Kurt is hot – panting and sweating and already flushed down to his belly button even though they never turned the radiator on and he’s pretty sure the temperature in Blaine’s bedroom is actually reaching subzero.  All he feels is the warmth of Blaine’s strong, capable hands clutching eagerly at his hips and the wet, tight heat of Blaine’s mouth stretched around his cock. 

Blaine has him splayed out wide across the bed and Kurt’s fingers are tangled so tightly in Blaine’s hair (it was so perfectly styled an hour ago for their date and now it’s wrecked) that Kurt worries he’s hurting him.  Blaine hasn’t complained though, and the only noises coming from him are the filthy, wet sounds of lips and tongue on hard, heated flesh and the working of his throat as he sinks lower and lower down on Kurt.  Kurt shifts restlessly against the sheets and struggles to keep his hips from fucking up roughly into Blaine’s mouth.  It’s a far cry from Blaine’s first blowjob, when he’d been so hesitant and so tentative, yet so determined to make Kurt feel good that Kurt couldn’t have held off his orgasm if he’d tried.  It didn’t matter that it wasn’t actually perfect; everything with Blaine  _feels_  perfect because it’s  _him_.

Kurt’s trying now though.  He’s struggling to keep from coming down the gorgeous, snug heat of Blaine’s throat like he wants to, like Blaine clearly wants him to; there’s something he wants even more. 

“Blaine, Blaine, god, you have to,” Kurt’s fingers scrabble at Blaine’s bare shoulders, searching for purchase.  He doesn’t want to tell Blaine to stop - he worries how Blaine would take the words  _stop_  and  _no_.  They’ve come so far so quickly, but Kurt knows Blaine still worries, just under the surface, that he’s not good enough, not wanted enough, and Kurt doesn’t want to do anything to reinforce that, however unintentionally.

But right now he needs Blaine’s talented tongue off the crown of his cock and his long fingers off the sensitive seam of his balls and wow is that something he never thought he’d want.  Ever.  The heat is gathering too fast in his stomach, coiling tightly in his hips, and as good as it is, he still wants more. 

“Please, Blaine, you-” Kurt’s fingers dig into the thick, tense muscles of Blaine’s shoulders hard and Blaine finally looks up, eyebrow lifted in curiosity.  Kurt almost wishes he hadn’t.  Blaine’s eyes are so big and so dark – pupils blown wide with lust – and there’s a slick of saliva on his chin that makes Kurt’s belly twist up hotly.   He groans and closes his eyes against the sight.  Blaine looks  _debauched_  and  _used_  and Kurt wants to press his thighs together, but Blaine is between them.

“Please, can we – can you-” Kurt pants, and he doesn’t know the best way to ask for what he wants.

 _Fuck me_ , his lust-addled brain demands and he bites his tongue to keep from saying it like that.  But it’s what he wants.  He wants Blaine in him, over him, and all around him, thrusting and grasping and fucking until he can’t tell where he ends and Blaine begins.

“Anything,” Blaine murmurs and his voice is thick and rough and Kurt shudders to know it’s because of the scrape of his cock in Blaine’s throat.  He’s finally, finally pulled off Kurt’s cock (with an obscene pop that made Kurt’s toes curl and his hips twitch erratically).  Except now Blaine’s bent over him, face in the crease of his hip and thigh and his tongue is tracing a wet pattern on his skin and he’s sucking a bruise over the sharp bone and Kurt wants to tilt his hips up and tell Blaine he can lick lower.  That it’s ok; it’s more than ok. 

“I want you to…tonight.  I want it to be you who-” Kurt gives up on words and scrabbles at the nightstand until his fingers close around the familiar bottle of lube.  He shoves it down at Blaine and waits, breath caught tight in his chest, as Blaine’s eyes go impossibly wide. 

They haven’t talked about this, not yet, but it’s been there at the back of Kurt’s mind every time they have sex.  He thinks about it when he sinks into the heat of Blaine’s body - how he wants them to do everything with each other.   _Everything_.  He knows that Blaine hasn’t done this before, but that doesn’t matter.  Not in the least.  Everything with Blaine is so, so good - every touch, every kiss, every inch of Blaine’s smooth skin against his own is so wonderful it stops his heart and makes him gasp for air.  But the possibility that maybe, maybe Blaine’s not interested in this aspect of sex worries him. 

“I mean, is that, is that something-” Kurt doesn’t have a chance to finish his question because Blaine surges up and captures his mouth in a wet, messy kiss that tastes of Kurt’s own precome and the dark, intoxicating essence of Blaine’s tongue.

“You want me to?”

He sounds nervous and uncertain and Kurt knows what Blaine’s really asking is, “you want  _me_?”

There is no man in New York City, or on earth, who Kurt wants more, and he’s determined to make Blaine believe it.  No matter how long that takes.

Kurt drags his fingers through Blaine’s curls and angles his head for another kiss.  “Please, Blaine,” he pants, he  _moans_  into Blaine’s mouth.  “I want you, so much.  You can’t even know.”

“Ok.” Blaine smiles, all shy and sweet and totally belying the way he leans in and nips at Kurt’s ear.  “You’re going to have to tell me what to do.”

 _Oh god_ , Kurt thinks helplessly.  He hears the  _click_  of the cap on the lube and the rustling of the sheets as Blaine pulls back, just enough to get a hand between their bodies.  Kurt shivers just at the brush of Blaine’s knuckles against his lower belly and his thighs spread even wider.

Blaine is blushing.  His eyebrows are furrowed and he’s biting his lower lip in adorable concentration as he spreads lube along his fingers.  Just the sight of his sweet wonderful boy, naked between his thighs with his fingers wet with lube and the promise of what’s coming, is enough to make Kurt’s gut clench and his blood pound harshly through his veins.  His cock is so hard is almost hurts, curving up against his belly, and smearing precome all across his skin.  He doesn’t dare touch himself.

The first finger is so slow, so careful, and there’s so much lube Kurt can feel it dripping down his ass to the sheets below and fuck if that isn’t hotter than it should be.  Blaine spends long, tortuous minutes just circling the rim of Kurt’s hole with a slick finger, testing the give, feeling the ridges and the delicate softness of his skin, and it has Kurt shifting and whimpering loudly.

Kurt opens his mouth to beg Blaine to please give him more just as Blaine’s forefinger slides inside and the words come out a pleading, aching moan.  It shouldn’t be as good as it is – it’s just a finger – but it’s Blaine,  _his Blaine_ , and that makes it better than anything else could ever be.

He should be thankful for Blaine’s tentativeness – it feels like it’s been forever since he’s had this, and as much as he wants to grab Blaine’s wrist and force his finger deeper, faster, he lets Blaine stretch him open as slowly and carefully as he wants.  He’s going to need it too; Blaine is  _big_.  His body throbs at the mere thought of Blaine – all of Blaine – inside.

Blaine is trembling. Kurt can feel it; a fine shivering of his tense muscles and Kurt doesn’t know if it’s arousal or nerves or what.  His head is down – watching the movement of his hand – and Kurt can’t see his eyes to know what he’s thinking.

“Blaine, it’s ok,” Kurt murmurs, stroking his fingers through Blaine’s unruly hair.

It’s not ok.  Blaine’s finger is hot and firm and so real inside him and his muscles are fluttering and grasping at it and he wants so much more.  But not if Blaine’s not ready.  He needs Blaine to want this as much as he does. 

“We can – we can just do this, if you-”

Blaine growls, he  _growls_ , and the guttural sound of it sends a hard shudder through Kurt’s body.  “I want you,” he says and his voice is so deep and full of conviction.  He ducks his head and bites at the curve of Kurt’s ribcage and another shiver wracks through him.  Blaine Anderson is going to be the death of him. 

One finger becomes two, and then three, and the easy fullness of it, the breathtaking stretch of Blaine’s long fingers inside, thrusting gently and crooking against his prostate, has Kurt panting and swearing and writhing against the sheets.  His toes curl on a particularly perfect twist of Blaine’s fingers and Kurt can feel the sweat trickling down his hairline.  It’s already too good, and he doesn’t know how he’s going to survive more.

“Ok,” Kurt grits out and he reaches down to grab at Blaine’s wrist, stilling his movements.  “I’m good, it’s good, please.”

Blaine’s fingers slide free and Kurt tries not to whimper pathetically at the loss.  He knows something better is coming.  He watches as Blaine spreads more lube across his hard, darkly flushed cock and he swallows thickly in anticipation.  Blaine leans over him again and Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, pulling him down into a desperate kiss.  Blaine’s tongue is hot and slick and so familiar against his own as Blaine shifts into position between his thighs.  Kurt’s hips tilt up and his legs drop open wide. 

“Tell me,” Blaine pants into the hollow of his neck and one of his hands slides down Kurt’s thigh, lifting and pushing him open further.  “Tell me what to do.”

“Oh,” Kurt moans when the wet, hot tip of Blaine’s cock slips against his slick, stretched opening.  “Oh, you’re doing just fine.”

“Kurt,” Blaine groans, pleading.  “I need to know.”

“Just, just go slow, ok?”  Kurt can feel Blaine lining up, can feel the blunt pressure of the head of his cock, just barely pushing in, and it makes his breath catch.  “You’re doing, oh god, you’re doing perfectly.”

Blaine’s mouth opens against Kurt’s throat on a strangled gasp as the head of his cock slips past the first ring of muscle and Kurt’s head digs back into the pillow.  Pleasure sparks hot down his spine, rushing and tingling, and he moans loudly – he can’t help it.

 _Finally_ , he thinks, and his whole body aches with it. 

Blaine slides in, inch by hot, thick inch, and the heavy drag of his cock where Kurt’s been wanting it for  _weeks_  makes him shiver and shake and grip desperately at Blaine’s back.  He’s sure he’ll leave marks, but Blaine’s already left a mark on his soul that’s never going to be erased.  Blaine pauses when he’s as deep as he can go, hips flush to Kurt’s pelvis, and Kurt struggles to take a breath.  His chest is tight and everything aches so deliciously, so wonderfully, he thinks he could cry with it.

“Ok,” Kurt sighs, when he feels his muscles loosen and relax and give way.  “You can move.”

Blaine’s thrusts are slow and steady and so powerful Kurt feels every moment, every movement down to the depths of his being.  His skin feels stretched too thin across his bones and his nerves are singing a chorus.

 _How are you real?_  Kurt thinks, and he sucks in a sharp breath when the head of Blaine’s cock grazes his prostate.

“Is this – is it ok?” Blaine asks, voice low and rough, and he ducks his head to suck another bruise onto Kurt’s throat.  Kurt wants him to leave deep, lasting marks all over his body, not that he’ll need help remembering this night.

 _I am never going to forget you_ , he thinks.

“Oh, god, Blaine, you-” Kurt wraps his legs low around Blaine’s back and the change of angle makes Kurt cry out and clench down around Blaine’s cock.  “Fuck, it’s more than ok.  Fuck, you’re perfect.”  He’s not lying to himself when he thinks it’s the best he’s ever had.

Blaine huffs a shaky, self-conscious laugh and shifts on his knees.  The slight movement sends frissons of pleasure all through Kurt’s shivering, shaking body.  “ _You’re_  perfect,” Blaine breathes out, and Kurt knows he means it.  Blaine’s eyes are so big and so dark, so open and trusting, and Kurt almost can’t bear the look of adoration in them.

Kurt’s not going to last at all – he can’t possibly.  Not with the heat of Blaine’s skin and the scent of his body all around him.  Not with the way Blaine drops little wet kisses all along his neck and upper chest as his hips rock with the best kind of rhythm Kurt knows.  His blood is pounding in his ears and every inch of his skin feels like it’s on fire.  The heat is gathering low in his belly already; he was close just with Blaine’s fingers – he has no hope for stamina with Blaine’s thick, perfect cock moving inside of him just so, hitting his prostate just right.  He feels so full, so stretched, and there’s no way he could have known that it would be like this.

Blaine’s hand slides down his sweat-slick belly and grasps at his hard, leaking cock and Kurt’s inner muscles squeeze spastically around Blaine’s cock.

“Fuck, Kurt,” Blaine groans, and his hips stutter out of rhythm for a brief moment before he finds it again and he thrusts in harder than ever.  Kurt whimpers at the sensation of Blaine’s sac against his ass. 

“Yes, please, fuck.”  He wants to say he doesn’t need Blaine’s hand - that it’s already too much and he’s going to come long before he wants to – but he can’t.  He’s down to one-syllable words and the desperate dig of his heels into Blaine’s flexing ass. 

Kurt clutches the back of Blaine’s neck with one hand and pulls him down into a kiss that’s more teeth and tongue and heavy, panting breath than an actual kiss.  He doesn’t care that it’s messy – he needs Blaine even closer.  Blaine’s belly slides against his own and the hair on his thighs is a delicious scratch against the backs of Kurt’s legs.

Even though he doesn’t want to, even though he wants Blaine to keep fucking into him until dawn rises and neither of them has anything left to give, Kurt can feel the fast, steady building of his orgasm.  It’s coiling low in his belly and gathering in his hips and every nerve in his body is singing.  He feels hot and flushed to his core and if this is Blaine’s first time doing this, Kurt cannot wait for rounds two and beyond.  He can hardly open his eyes to look down and see the flush spreading along Blaine’s gorgeous, flexing body – rich-toned skin shining with sweat and cheeks reddened with exertion.

Blaine twists his hand as his cock fucks up against Kurt’s prostate with stunning timing and Kurt comes with a low, aching cry.  His body spasms as every muscle constricts.  He squeezes down tight around Blaine’s cock and his back arches high off the bed.  His cock jerks hard in Blaine’s hand, spilling white-hot come across his knuckles and onto his own heaving belly.  Shudders wrack his body as wave after wave of his orgasm washes over him. Kurt can hear nothing save for the rush of blood in his ears, but he thinks he’s saying something – babbling, nonsensical words of praise and fuck and Blaine and  _yes_.

Blaine is still moving inside of him, powerful and so deep it jars Kurt to his soul, but his thrusts have become erratic, out-of-synch, and Kurt can tell he’s close.  He wants Blaine’s orgasm more than he wanted his own. 

“Come on,” he urges, and even though he’s quickly becoming oversensitive, nerves raw and aching, he purposefully bears down around Blaine’s cock.  Pleasure bursts too bright behind his eyes and rushes down his spine and his breath catches on a whimper.

“Kurt,” Blaine groans, low and wrecked and desperate and that’s it.  Blaine thrusts hard once, twice and then his whole body shudders against Kurt’s.  Kurt can  _feel_  Blaine coming – the heavy throb of his cock and the hot rush of his orgasm spilling deep inside of him.

Kurt’s never felt this before, has never gone without a condom before Blaine, and the wet, hot, filthy slick of Blaine’s come inside of him is obscene and wonderful.  He’s oddly grateful this is something he gets to share with Blaine and Blaine alone, and Kurt closes his eyes against the burst of warmth in his chest.  What he feels for Blaine in his heart and soul has nothing to do with sex, but the base intimacy of it, the very fact that they can have that with each other, makes everything he feels all the clearer.

Blaine moans, deep in his chest, and his teeth suddenly set into Kurt’s collarbone with a sharp, aching pressure that makes Kurt’s cock twitch again, spitting more come onto his belly.  Blaine’s hips finally still and his body comes to rest heavily against Kurt’s.  He’s panting harshly and his breath is heated and damp against Kurt’s neck and Kurt can feel their hearts pounding too hard, too fast against each other.  Kurt strokes his shaking hands up and down Blaine’s trembling back for long minutes, just trying to come down from the orgasm still shivering brightly through him.  His body is thrumming and he doesn’t think he’s ever going to recover from this.

Blaine shifts, as though to pull back, but Kurt shakes his head.

“No, please, stay inside, just – please,” Kurt begs.  He doesn’t want loose that connection, not yet.  His mouth is dry and his throat feels rough and he thinks maybe he actually screamed at some point.  He reaches down and grips at Blaine’s ass to keep him from pulling out, even though he can feel Blaine starting to soften inside of him.  He wants to stay in this bed, with Blaine on him and in him, forever.  He’s pretty sure Blaine would be ok with that too.

“Kurt,” Blaine murmurs, soft and sleepy, and he lifts his head from Kurt’s neck to find his mouth in a tired kiss.  He’s flushed and sweating and wrecked and he is utterly, completely gorgeous.  The air smells heavily of sweat and come and  _boy_  and Kurt revels in it.   He tangles his fingers back in Blaine’s sweat-damp hair and wraps his other arm tight around Blaine’s shoulders, holding him close.

 _I love you_ , he thinks, doesn’t say.  Not yet.


End file.
